


You Turned My World Upside Down

by Moony2020



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony2020/pseuds/Moony2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Angie go update for the summer and leave Alexander at home with Philip. What could go wrong? How about some old friends show up to help babysit? Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turned My World Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was started in a rp with my "Wife" and my "Son". I hope you two enjoy this, ya dorks.

 Alexander and Philip had been alone at the house for three weeks now. Philip had been eating a lot of the food of late and Alex had only gone out once to buy things. He had come back in an anxious wreck with poptarts and fruit snacks. Obviously nothing that was actual food.

"Pops," Philip whined, putting down his DS.

Alex hadn't really been paying attention to his son, he had been too focused on getting back to writing.

"Pops, what are we gonna have for Lunch?"

"Um... I'm not sure Philip, I need to work." Alex said as he neared his office, Philip close behind.

"Pops," Philip dragged the word out with a worried tone.

Alex sat at his desk and opened his computer, pulling up word document as soon as he could. "Philip, don't you have to get back to your studies?"

"Pops... Someone called for you when you were gone."

"Hmm... Who was it?" Alex replied as he started typing.

"Um... That Laurens guy you send really long emails to sometimes."

"Oh?" He looked up, "What did he say?"

"That you need to call him back," Philip sighed.

"I see... Well could you hand me the phone?" Alex had ceased all typing at this point. Philip quickly went and got the phone.

"Here," He said, handing it over.

"Ah, thank you." Alex smiled and called John.

"H-hello?" Came the shaky reply.

"Yes, Hello. Laurens?"

"Yep, that's me." Laurens's voice was slightly muffled, like he was in the car.

"So... Um, you called?"

"Yeah. So, Eliza called me and told me I had to come over to check up on you and your boy, Philip. Philip is what, eight?"

"Nine. He's nine."

"I haven't seen him since he was a baby," John laughed.

Alex chuckled, "I know, and I haven't seen you in what, two? Three years?"

"Three."

"Ah."

There was an unwelcome, uncomfortable silence. John coughed.

"So I should be at your house by about noon tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Um... Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye Alex!"

John hung up and Alexander wondered if perhaps having Laurens around again would be bad. He probably was still as good looking as ever. Damn, what was Alex thinking. With those words he could get himself in trouble with Eliza, and Philip would probably ask questions. No, Philip _will_ ask questions if he becomes flirty around John. Alex went back to typing, but soon realized he couldn't focus. He walked into the kitchen and called for Philip.

"Yes Pops?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Oh, um," Philip paused thinking for a moment before answering, "Food."

Alex sighed, "What kind of food?"

"Any food"

"How about PB&J?"

"Yes!"

Alex made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Philip happily began eating and Alex only nibbled at his own sandwich. He found his stomach turning by the time he had eaten half of the sandwich, Philip however obviously wanted another one. So Alexander made his son another sandwich and walked back to his office.

He tried to write once more, but found himself distracted by thoughts of John Laurens. _Maybe I should just clean up a little. Perhaps that would get my mind off tomorrow._

He cleaned until he found a stack of papers that he decided needed his attention. Placing the papers on his desk he forgot about Laurens. As he began to write again he forgot about Philip, he forgot about sleep, and food. It wasn't until it was six in the morning that Alexander even thought to look up from his papers, and that's when the tiredness hit him like a truck. Somehow he made his way to the couch with his notepad and a pen. He feel asleep while writing, slowly and calmly. 


End file.
